


The Missing Elven Prince(ss?)

by Siobhan89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Creature Inheritance, Crossdressing, Dark but Good Bill and Charlie Weasley, Dark but Good Fred and George Weasley, Dark but Good Hermione Granger, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Harry is not the boy-who-lived, Humor, James Potter Lives, Kinky sex, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Royalty, Shy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan89/pseuds/Siobhan89
Summary: Harry never had an easy life, he was abused, ignored and forgotten by his so-called family. His only shining hope is his Godfather Sirius Black and his friend Remus Lupin. Harry is smarter than most, he's seen his father act differently around him and he also seemed to have internal battles with himself a lot. Harry couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, then he would be away from Lily and twin Aaron.Harry could feel that something was weird, that he wasn't human, but he couldn't figure out why he felt like that. He could also feel his middle being tugged, but he knew that he would find out soon.(I could not figure out a summary that worked well with this story, so just read it :) )





	1. Prologue

_**June 21, 1979** _  
** St. Mungo’s Hospital room #300 **

“Push, Mrs. Black, you must push!” 

A loud scream could be heard from the room, a mother’s pain. Mrs. Black, or River BanniQueVainAear nee. Black had been in labor for over 30 hours and finally, her baby was ready to come but was being stubborn. River was getting tired, she was losing a lot of blood and she didn’t have a lot of energy.

“Mrs. Black, please stay with us, the baby’s almost here.” River nodded and with one last push, her baby was born. The cry of a child broke through and River smiled. The nurses took the child and cleaned it before handing the baby its mother in a blue blanket. 

“My baby boy, my little Alexander Hadrian Rabastan Black. My little Prince.” River smiled tiredly before her husband burst in with her parents and siblings. Her husband, Sirius black smiled down at her and their son, Alexander. 

“Hun, say hello to Alexander Hadrian Rabastan Black, Prince of Elves.” Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead. The family was happy, however, the happiness wouldn’t last.

There were a few minor complications with River, but three days later, she, and Sirius and Alexander were home. They had a loving 1 year together, playing with little Alex, which was his nickname, and playing with his other family. Little Alex loved his family, his daddy was loving to him and his mama spoiled him.

One year later, Alexander went missing from his nursery, and everything went into chaos. There was no evidence of foul play except for an open window and some turned over furniture, but otherwise, his stuff animals were still there as were his clothes. After the incident, River went into herself, not talking, not looking at anyone, or moving. She couldn't live on with her life with Sirius after her baby went missing, she couldn't replace him with another, she could still feel her mother bond with him, so she closed off herself and she was then a statue of her former self before she died 2 months later. 

Sirius was devastated, his baby was gone, his friends went into hiding with their twin boys, his extended family went back into the woods so none of their children could be taken (although they did keep in contact with Sirius), and Sirius’ headmaster from school was being a creeper. Sirius' only shining star was his godson Harry Potter, his friend Remus Lupin and the feeling that his son wasn't dead but just missing.

River’s family never blamed Sirius for her death, even though Sirius blamed himself. With the loss of a child on an Elvin mother, the mother would die soon after, it was just fate. Sirius knew that it could happen, but he still blamed himself for not being able to find his missing son and save his wife.

On the night of July the 31st, it was said that Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter’s and the oldest twin, Aaron, was named the BWL. Sirius had shown up after Lord Voldemort escaped, and to make sure that James and Lily Potter were alright. However, he noticed something strange, their youngest son, Harry James Potter, had a strange resemblance to his baby, but his baby was stolen, it couldn’t be his. Could it? He looked over at James and Lily who were coddling and cooing at Aaron, not looking to see if their youngest was okay, which Sirius couldn’t understand. They were overjoyed when they were born, guarantee he wasn’t there when they were born since he was out looking for his baby. But Dumbledore said they were happy. 

Remus was standing next to him frowning at James and Lily as well. They gave each other a look and vowed to each other that they would look out for little Harry.

None of them realized that both James and little Harry’s life would take a dive for the worst before it goes back up again


	2. Chapter 2

_ **1st July 1985** _

Harry wanted to cry. He was currently sitting on the top step of the stairs while his twin was having his 5th birthday party. Harry was very small for his age, even at the age of five, he was a head shorter than everyone. Harry had porcelain colored skin with bright emerald green eyes, thick black eyelashes, pink plump lips, and he had very small points on his ears. James had once again beaten him for getting in the way. Harry was supposed to be unseen and unheard, staying in the shadows so no one knew they had a freak of a son. Harry’s only shining hope was his godfather and his mate. 

His godfather, Sirius Black or Uncle Padfoot, was more of a father to him than his actual father. Harry quietly stood up and silently walked to his joke of a bedroom. His room was four grey walls, with a broken dresser and a broken frame for a bed, along with an old mattress with barely enough blankets to keep him warm in the winter. His clothes were very old cast-off’s and nothing else. He had no shoes or socks, no underwear, and only one stuff animal, which he got from his Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Mooney. 

Harry sat on his bed and swung his legs back and forth while he held his stuff animal to his person. He could hear the party down below and curled up on the hard mattress that constituted his bed and sighed softly. He knew Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Mooney couldn’t come up to wish him a happy birthday since James and Lily would make sure that they stayed downstairs. Which was why he was shocked when he saw them come into his room.

“Padfoot? Moony? Whatcha doing here?” Sirius and Remus both smiled and hugged Harry tightly when they closed the door and Harry sat them on his bed while he sat on the floor.

“James told us to come up and wish you a happy birthday.” Both the adults were really confused about what was happening with James but knew better than to talk about it with Harry. Harry blinked but nodded his head anyway. Sirius and Remus both brought out two small packages and enlarged them.

Harry grabbed all four of them and placed them around him. He first opened Remus’ presents which were a book called _Advanced Egyptian Runes and Hieroglyphs by Ma'nakhtuf Badru_ and a book called _Advanced Celtic Runes by Brennus Camhánach_. The presents form Sirius was a trunk with 7 compartments and some safety charms and spells as well as a new cloak. Harry looked at Sirius and Remus in confusion. Both adults looked sadly at Harry and Sirius knelt down to look Harry in the eyes.

“Harry, you can’t stay here. They are hurting you and I can’t stand to watch you be hurt by your family. I have some friends, Elvin friends who have said that they will be able to help you. I am sorry I can’t adopt you, but we will always be here for you.” Harry blinked back tears but nodded anyway.

“I understand Uncle Padfoot. Is that the reason for the trunk?” Sirius nodded and hugged Harry to him. 

“Yes, my actual present for you is in the apartment section of the trunk. Harry, we are always a letter away. We love you and I will make sure we can always visit you.” Sirius was having trouble not crying in front of his godson, Harry was taking everything so well, that they couldn’t figure out if he was upset or not.

"Thank you, Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony." Harry smiled up at the adults and hugged the books and cloak close to his small frame and had a goofy happy smile. Remus smiled sadly and got on his knees in front of Harry and spoke softly at him.

“Hary, I have some of Sirius’ clothes that we will shrink to your size and then shrink your trunk with anything of yours you want and we will get you to our friends.” Harry smiled up at Remus and Sirius and nodded his head. Harry stripped out of his baggy clothes, not noticing the shocked and horrified looks of Remus and Sirius when they saw the bruises on his small petite frame and put on Sirius’ clothes that had been shrunken down before, however, Remus had to shrink them again since they were still too big. Harry grabbed the two books and his stuff animal and placed them in his trunk before closing the trunk and putting the cloak on and turning to look at the two adults.

‘I’m ready.’ Harry whispered he was nervous that it was all a dream and he would wake up in his grey baggy clothes with only his stuff animal. Sirius smiled and shrunk Harry’s trunk before placing it in his pocket and lifted Harry up in his arms. 

“We are going to meet the family at Gringotts so you can be officially adopted by them.” Harry nodded at Sirius. For the first time in a while, Harry cried. Harry didn’t make a sound, he cried silent tears, hiding his face in Sirius’ shoulder so no one could see. 

“It’s gonna be okay little one. You’ll see me in 4 years if you go to Hogwarts little Harry.” Harry nodded and gave a watery smile at Remus before he and Sirius apparated away from the grey-walled room. 

****** With the Potters******

James felt something was off, he looked over at Lily and Aaron, both having a great time at Aaron’s party, Remus and Sirius were probably off snogging, but something was off. James looked around and saw a picture near the fireplace, where almost no one went. There he saw a picture of a little black-haired green-eyed baby boy, being held by James. 

James felt his heartache when he realized that he had forgotten his baby boy. However, something still felt off about himself. He looked over to Lily but didn’t feel any attraction to her. James looked back to the mantle where he saw a picture of him, Sirius and Remus and he felt his heart thump while looking at Sirius. 

James side glanced Lily and felt his heart freeze when seeing the murderous look she directed towards him. He saw her take a cup of tea and pour something into it and then plaster a smile on her face before walking over to him.

“James dear, have some tea and come celebrate Aaron’s birthday. You’re missing all the fun.” James saw the pained smile she had on her face but nodded. When he watched Lily leave, he poured the tea into the plant next to him and watched it wither and die, indicating that there was a potion in the tea. James walked over, but he felt no joy when watching the party. James looked over to the stairs when he heard someone walking down and saw Remus but no Sirius. Frowning, James walked over to Remus.

“Remus, can I talk to you for a minute?” Remus cocked an eyebrow but nodded, leading him and James over to the fireplace and sitting down next to him.

“What is it Prongs?” James felt a smile making its way onto his face when he heard the nickname, he hadn’t heard it in a while. 

“I think Lily is doing something to me.” Remus blinked and stole a glance at Lily, who was glaring at him and turned back to James, motioning him to continue.

“I was looking at a baby picture of Harry, my god I’ve been so horrible to my baby boy, and I stole a glance at Lily who was glaring at me and put something in my tea before she gave it to me. I poured the tea into a plant while she walked away and it died. Remus, she’s been drugging me.” James felt his eyes water, but stubbornly wouldn’t let them fall. Remus smiled gently and took James’ hands and pulled him up the stairs and to Harry’s old room. James’ eyes widened when he saw the room.

“I-, we have a room like this? I have never seen a room like this here.” Remus smiled sadly at James and sat him on the bed.

“James, this was Harry’s room. The clothes on the floor used to be his and all he had was a little stuff animal that you gave him when he was a baby.” James felt his eyes widen and the tears actually fall. 

“Lily and I put a baby in here? My baby Fawn lived here?” James closed his eyes and hid his face in Remus’ shoulder, letting the tears fall. Remus held James and let him cry, Remus was just happy to see his old friend back.

“James, I have something to tell you.” Remus gently pushed James’ head off his shoulder and held him so he could look him in the eye.

“James, Sirius took Harry to Gringott’s. We were going to give him to a family that is close to Sirius, but we found something else out when they did a test to make sure everything was in order.” James nodded for Remus to continue, Remus took in a shuddery breath and continued.

“James, Prongs, Harry isn’t your son, nor is he Lily’s. James, Harry is Sirius’ lost son.”


	3. Chapter 3

******At Gringott’s with Harry and Sirius******

Harry yelped and hid his face in Sirius’ shoulder when Sirius apparated and landed them outside Gringott’s. Sirius chuckled and kissed Harry on the forehead before walking into Gringotts. Sirius let Harry keep his face hidden and walked up to a bank teller. 

“I am here to see Ragnarok.” The teller bowed and crooked a finger at him and Sirius followed him to Ragnarok’s office.

“Ah, Lord Black, it’s good to see you yet again.” Sirius bowed his head, as much as he could with a clinging Harry and responded to Ragnarok.

“And you Ragnarok, may your enemies tremble before you and your gold overflow.” Ragnarok gave what was considered a smile and motioned for Sirius to sit next to the family already seated in the room.

“Sirius, it is good to see you after all these past 7 years.” Sirius gave a sad slightly watery smile at the person before greeting him.

“Hello, King Ashaki, how are your wife and kids? It has been too long since we have seen each other.” King Ashaki nodded and gave a watery smile back before they all turned to Ragnarok.

“I have been told, that you wish to do an Inheritance test before you do the adoption. Is that correct?” King Ashaki and Sirius both nodded before Sirius motioned for Harry to look up. Harry shook his head, but Sirius put his hand under Harry’s chin to lift his head up, tears making Harry’s emerald eyes shine.

“Oh Harry, you won’t ever lose me when you live with King Ashaki. It’ll be okay little one.” Sirius kissed Harry on the forehead and held Harry’s little hand out to Ragnarok who pricked Harry’s finger before letting 7 drops fall on a piece of parchment. What the paper wrote, shocked everyone.

_ **Inheritance Test:** _

Name: Prince Alexander Hadrian Rabastan Black

Birth: 31 July 1980

Father: Sirius Orion Black (Whereabouts unknown)  
Mother: River BanniQueVainAear nee. Black (deceased) 

Uncle: King of the Elves, Ashaki BanniQueVainAear  
Aunt: Queen of the Elves, Momo Canela nee. BanniQueVainAear

Grandmother: Walburga Black (alive)  
Grandfather: Orion Black (deceased)

Grandmother:  
Grandfather: 

Father (Glamors): James Fleamont Potter (signed all rights away) 

Mother (Glamors): Lily Rose Potter nee. Evans (signed all rights away) 

Godfather: Rabastan Lestrange

Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy

Creature Inhearitance: Roe (Chevreuil) Doe Deer 

Mate: Blaise Zabini 

_ **Titles:** _

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Paternal)

Heir to Gryffindor (Paternal)

Heir to Slytherin (Maternal)

Heir to Merlin (Maternal)

Heir to Peverell (Paternal)

Heir to Xion (Bestowed)

_ **Vaults:** _

**Black:**

_Vaults:_

#340: 2,638,580 galleons, 80 sickles, 4 knuts

#693: 845,345 galleons, 12 sickles, 3 knuts

#639: 177,086 galleons, 7 sickles, 19 knuts

_ Heirloom Vault:_

#446: Wands, tomes, robes, etc.

_Trust Vault:_

#568: 50,085 galleons, 5 knuts (updates every year)

_Property:_

Grimmauld Place (London)

Black Castle (France)

Seaview Chateau (Italy)

Black Estate (Denmark)

Oceanside Condo (Hawaii)

Seaside Villa (Greece)

_ Business Investments: _

Borgin and Burkes: 49%

Daily Prophet: 26%

Hogs Head Inn: 18%

Twillfitt and Tattings: 5%

**Xion:**

_Vaults:_

#120: 370,777,067 galleons, 1 sickle, 3 knuts

#200: 400,367,897 galleons, 4 sickles, 2 knuts

#130: 7,330, 770, 333 galleons, 20 sickles, 30 knuts

_Heirloom vault:_

#652: total value: 6,438,895 galleons, 5 sickles, 32 knuts  
#300: wands, tomes, jewelry, robes, trinkets, etc

_Property:_

Beach House (Greece)

Pearl Castle (Britain)

Xion Mansion (Egypt)

_ Business Investments: _

The Quibbler: 43%

Madam Malkins: 32%

Owl Emporium: 17%

Flourish and Blotts: 16%

**Gryffindor:**

_Vaults:_

#130: 278,438,439 galleons, 2 sickles, 7 knuts

#4: Wands, tomes, books, portraits, etc.

_Heirloom Vault:_

#125: total value: 45 galleons, 4 sickles

#100: wands, tomes, robes, trinkets, etc

_Property:_

Gryffindor castle (England)

Hogwarts Castle (Scotland)

**Slytherin:**

_Vaults:_  
#200: 566,633,400 galleons, 8 sickles, 0 knuts

_Heirloom Vault:_

#126: total value: Wands, tomes, books, portraits, etc.

(Only accessible by Heir or Lord)

_Property:_

Slytherin Ancestral Manor (England)

Hogwarts Castle (Scotland)

**Peverell:**

_Vaults:_  
#389: 478,222,899 galleons, 6 sickles, 20 knuts

_Heirloom Vault:_

#974: Familial Possessions

(only accessible by Heir or Lord)

_Property:_

Peverell Castle (Scotland)

Family House (Britain)

Beach Villa (Italy)

**Merlin:**

_Vaults:_  
#110: 2,439,076,032 galleons, 18 sickles, 20 knuts

_Heirloom Vault:_  
#2: total value: (uncountable), wands, robes, tomes, books, etc

_Property:_  
Pendragon Mansion

Camelot

_**Magic:** _

Magic core: White* blocked – 80% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)  
*White is on the same level as Merlin, who also had a pure white core

Wandless: blocked 100%(Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Wordless: blocked 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Healer magic – inheritance maternal: blocked 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Elven Magic - inheritance maternal: blocked 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Nature Magic - inheritance maternal: blocked 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Earth Magic - inheritance maternal: blocked 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Water Magic - inheritance maternal: blocked 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Dark Magic: blocked 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Light Magic: blocked 80% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Natural Occlumency – Parental: blocked 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Natural Legilimency – Parental: blocked 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Natural Animagus – Paternal: blocked 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Metamorphmagus: blocked – 90% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Parselmouth

Language Affinity – Gobbledygook, Latin, French, Mermish, Elvish, Greek, Russian, 

_**Other Information:** _

Godfather bond: blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Godmother bond: blocked (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – 1981)

Illegal Marriage Contract between Harrison James Potter-Black and Ginevra Molly Weasley - (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley – 1981)

Marriage Contract between Blaise Zabini and Alexander Hadrian Rabastan Black (Sirius Orion Black and Gabriella Zabini)

Horcrux (skull – Tom Marvolo Riddle)

_**Compulsions:** _

To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

For Light Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Against Dark Magic (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Against Tom Marvolo Riddle (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

Against Slytherin House (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

To Molly Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

To Ronald Bilius Weasley (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

To Hermione Granger (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

To Lily Evens nee Potter (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

To Aaron James Potter (By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)

_**Other:**_

Malnutrition years 2-7 

Broken femur (helaed improperly) 

Broken right wrist (healed improperly) 

Broken ribs, 2, 4, and 7 (healed improperly) 

Cuncusion at ages 3, 6, and 7 

Broken hip (helaed improperly) 

Dislocated disc in lower spine (never set) 

Broken shoulder (healed improperly)

"The fuck does this mean?" King Ashaki murmured out loud, Sirius' mouth had dropped open while he stared at Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is going to be called Alexander or Alex from now on
> 
> Writing Book: effectively is a book you can write something in and the person who has the corresponding book can get a message without the use of owls

Harry stared in shock at the parchment, he looked back and forth between the goblin and his Uncle (Father?). Harry blinked and let his eyes stay on Sirius.

"Does this mean I can stay with you?" Sirius blinked and actually let tears fall before holding Harry, Alexander, close to his chest. King Ashaki didn't say anything after his little outburst and just watched the scene. He sent a small note to Remus through their writing book to tell Remus the news they just found.

"My little baby, oh my god." Sirius didn't want to let go of Alex.

"Can we do the purging ritual and get the potions and stuff out of him?" King Ashaki asked after he had been able to compose himself. Ragnarok nodded and had Sirius follow him with while he held Alex in his arms. Sirius went to place Alex on the ground, but Alex held tight onto Sirius and shook his head.

"Alex, we need to clean the nasty stuff out of you. Afterward, I will never let you go, I promise." Sirius urged Alex to let go, Alex nodded and let go of Sirius, but never letting his eyes leave Sirius' form. Sirius stepped outside the circle, but never left the room, letting Alex know that he was still here. The Healer and Ritual goblins started chanting and Alex blacked out with the pain of his body breaking and rehealing of bones and from the potions and blocks leaving him.

Sirius had to bite his lip and muster up all his restraint to keep himself from going over to his little boy. King Ashaki held onto Sirius' upper arm to help keep him in place. After around an hour of painful screaming, Alex stopped only whimpering in pain and opened his eyes slowly.

"Daddy?" Sirius looked over to the head goblin in the room before getting a nod of encouragement and went over to scope up his little boy and held him close. Sirius leaned back against the wall and kept a hold of Alex.

“My little boy, I missed you so much.” Alex smiled and held onto Sirius and let him take him out of the chamber and to the room they started in. Alex looked over at the other man in the room and waved at him. King Ashaki smiled and waved back at Alex before walking over to him and Sirius. 

“Sirius, how about you introduce us.” Sirius smiled and nodded, he shifted Alexso he was facing King Ashaki.

“Alex, this is your Uncle, King Ashaki. Ashaki, this is your younger nephew, Alexander.” Alex blushed and smiled at King Ashaki. 

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Ashaki smiled and ruffled Alex’s hair. Sirius smiled when he heard Alex giggle and whine at Ashaki ruffling his hair.

“No need to call me sir, you can call me Uncle Ashaki or anything you want.” Alex blinked and cocked his head. He bit this lower lip and nodded.

“Can I call you Uncle Ashi?” Ashaki nodded and both he and Sirius smiled when Alex smiled very widely and giggled in delight. When Sirius sat down, the door opened to James and Remus. James gasped softly when he looked at Alex. Alex looked almost like Harry, except Alex’s hair was down to his shoulder’s, his eyes were a lighter green than Harry’s, Alex’s skin had more of a tan, but everything else as the same. 

“Harry?” James moved so he knelt in front Alex who shifted but not away from James. James frowned slightly and looked at Sirius. James flinched when he saw the angry looks Sirius had pointed at him. 

“Padfoot. . .” James stood back up and shifted away from Sirius. King Ashaki raised an eyebrow at Remus who shrugged.

“Alex, do you want to go shopping for clothes? We have time while James and your father talk it out.” Alex nodded and let Remus pick him up and Ashaki walked with them, leaving James and Sirius to duke it out alone. Ragnarok raised an eyebrow and walked out as well, closing the door and spelling it so only he and Sirius can open it.

“I can’t believe you stole my baby.” Sirius growled out, facing away from James.

“Sirius, I didn’t. I didn’t even know you had a son.” James replied, grabbing onto Sirius’ arm, but Sirius shrugged him off.

“You were there! You saw my baby, you and Lily both congratulated me and my wife! You want to know what happens when a child is taken from an Elvin mother!? She dies James, they die months afterward, never knowing if their child is alive or dead!” Sirius yelled at James, who backed up into a wall and flinched every time Sirius walked closer to him. Sirius had him boxed James up against the wall, just now seeing the tears in James’ eyes.

‘I don’t remember. I can’t remember anything, Siri.’ James whispered. Sirius pushed James head back up and looked him in the eyes.

“What are you talking about James?” James swallowed and closed his eyes, not having the courage to look at Sirius.

“I can’t remember you having a baby, or about you having a wife. I don’t even remember Lily having twins. Siri, she’s drugging me with potions and I just realized it.” James broke down crying after, almost falling to the floor before Sirius caught him. Sirius slid to the floor with James in his arms and let James cry on him.

“It’s okay, I’ll have Ragnarok do a cleansing spell with you. I’m sorry I yelled, I should have realized you changed.” Sirius shushed James who had stopped crying but was hiccuping.

“I’m so sorry Siri. I didn’t know, I didn’t even know something was wrong with me until today. Please forgive me, Siri.” Sirius smiled and held James before he opened the door and called for Ragnarok, who came in quickly.

“James needs to be cleansed as well. We think Lily has been drugging him with potions.” Ragnarok nodded and Sirius followed him while holding onto James who had been able to get a hold of himself. Once in the chamber, James went into the circle drawn on the floor and the cleansing ritual began, James went the same way Alex went, screaming before blacking out. After 30 minutes of screaming, James was deemed clean of potions and blocks, which surprised Sirius. Sirius brought James back to the office and let James sleep on his shoulder. 

“Ragnarok is it possible to open one of the Black homes and get it ready for later tonight?” Ragnarok nodded and opened a couple of folders with the Black house’s that are in good condition.

“Lord Black, the houses that are in good condition are Grimmauld Place in London, Black Castle in France, Black Estate in Denmark, Oceanside Condo in Hawaii, and the Seaside Villa in Greece.” Sirius hummed and looked at the ones that might work.

“I think the Seaside House in Greece will work. Can you send over 10 house elves to clean and restock and furnish the house for tonight?” Sirius shifted James so he was leaning against him and not almost falling while he talked with Ragnarok. Sirius paid the fee for the house-elves, and the extra cleansing ritual before James woke.

“Siri? God my throat hurts.” Sirius chuckled and Ragnarok gave him a glass of water so he could help James drink. 

“You screamed very harshly an hour ago and you clean of potions and blocks.” Sirius let the news sink in and held on tight to James who tried to struggle.

“Blocks!? What blocks!?” James was almost hysterical, trying to get out of Sirius’ hold, but Sirius held tight.

“James! They’re gone, you’re okay, you’re clean.” Sirius held James tight to his chest and ran a hand through James’ hair as he yet again cried onto Sirius’ shoulder. 

“Thank you, Ragnarok. Is it okay if we stay here for a little while so James can compose himself?” Ragnarok nodded and gave the goblin version of a smile.

“Of course Lord Black, may you gold vaults overflow.”

“And my your enemies tremble before you.” Ragnarok left the door, casting the same spell and left the two adults to themselves.

“James, come stay with me, Remus and Alex. Don’t go back to Lily, start a new life with me and Alex.” James sniffed but nodded. He looked up at Sirius and felt his face heat up like it did this morning.

“I will, I can’t go back to her. I have never loved her Sirius, I for some reason have two memories. One where I never looked at her, and the ones where I was a lovesick fool around her. I can’t figure out which ones are real, but I think, I believe the ones where I never loved her are real.” Sirius nodded and held James close before walking out of the office, holding James’ arm.

Sirius and James walked out of Gringotts and Sirius knew exactly where to find Alex and the others. Sirius brought James to Flourish and Blotts and to the advanced book section and found Alex surrounded by books with Remus and Ashaki looking on with amusement. Alex looked up and ran out of his book pile and gave Sirius a hug before looking up at James.

“You’re magic is clean.” Alex whispered before running back to the book pile and diving under to get one. Sirius chuckled and brought James over to Remus and Ashaki.

“James had blocks and potions in him, I had Ragnarok do a cleansing ritual and he’s clean. I am bringing him back with us to Greece so he can start over with us.” Remus blinked but nodded and smiled before giving James a hug.

“It’s so good to have you back Prongs.” James gave a watery smile and hugged Remus back before nodded towards Ashaki. Alex popped his head out of the book pile and looked at the adults.

“Can I get these books?”Sirius chuckled and ruffled Alex’s hair.

“Of course Alex, let me go bring these to the front and buy them before we leave and get you clothes, okay?” Alex nodded and watched Sirius and Ashaki leave. Alex turned to James who made it obvious that he couldn’t look him in the eye.

‘I don’t hate you Prongs.’ Alex whispered before getting up and hugging James on the leg. James blinked and smiled down at Alex. 

“Thank you Alex. I am so sorry for how I treated you these last couple of years. Please forgive me.” James, for the fifth time that day, cried and held Alex close to him. Alex smiled and watched as his daddy walked back with a shrunk bag of books. Alex noticed the love in his daddy’s eyes and who they were pointed at, not just at him. 

Sirius walked over and knelt next to Alex and ruffled his hair before standing up and wiping James’ tears away. Alex smiled and pulled on his daddy’s leg so he could look down at him.

“Can we go get clothes and food? I’m hungry daddy’s.” Sirius and James blinked before Sirius, Remus and Ashaki burst into laughter and James blushed. Alex smiled and walked out fo the store with the adults on his tail. 

The rest of the day went by quickly. They got Alex new clothes, toys, potions equipment, writing ink and quills, but the last stop, the pet emporium, shocked them all.

“Daddy? Can I get more than one pet?” Sirius nodded and let Alex roam the store while they got owl treats. Alex walked over to them, almost giving them all a heart attack except Ashaki with the first pet.

“Daddy’s? Can I have this pretty Snake? She’s really nice and calls me hatching.” Sirius had to remember how to breathe when Alex walked over with a Coluber constrictor foxii.

“Of course love. But, how do you know what she is saying?” Alex looked up at Sirius and cocked his head to the side

“Like this.”’I’ll call you Azurite, you’re skin looks even more beautiful than the gem.’ Azurite looked up at Alex and gave a snake version of a smile.

‘You’re adorable hatchling’ Alex giggled and looked up at his daddy’s who were in shock, while Uncle Ashi just smiled.

“It seems, Alex, got River’s gift.” Alex giggled and went back into the store to find one or two more pets, leaving his daddy’s in their shocked state. Alex went away from the snakes and to the kitty section and was drawn to a cat that seemed to be a hybrid between a cat and a deer. The cat had spotted fur and little antlers on its head with whiskers and light brown hair with white and dark brown spots with white paws and a very small tail. Alex picked her up and walked around a bit before ending at the bird section, where he saw three birds.

“Daddy’s! Can you come here please!?” His daddies came walking fast to him and looked at him and the pets he had in his hands.

“Yes, little fawn?” Alex pointed to three birds and looked at them.

“Can I get both? I like the snowy owl and the long-eared owl and the Bird of paradise.” Sirius blinked but nodded.

“Of course little fawn, I’ll go pay for your pets and we’ll leave for home. Okay?” Alex nodded and walked up to the register with Sirius and got cages and food and some toys for his new friends before they apparated home.

“Welcome home little fawn.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius took everyone on a tour of the Seaside Villa. Sirius gave James a room to the left of his, Alex had the room to his right, and Remus had the room opposite of his. Alex waved goodnight to his daddy’s and Uncle Moony and closed his door. Alex felt giddy when he looked at his room. He actually had a room! It had light blue walls, a light brown floor, a California King sized bed with light purple/blue/green/pink covers, about 15 pillows of the same colors and ranging in different sizes, and a curtain around the bed that was a dark red color but light in weight. 

The bed was to the left against the wall with floor to ceiling windows side by side on the wall the bed was next to, two more floor to ceiling windows on the wall behind the bed off to the left. One of the windows on the wall the bed was up against had a balcony outside it with flowers adorning the rails. The furniture was a light brown, the buro had a mirror attached to it, there was a wardrobe, and another dresser with no mirror. There was a bathroom attached to the room, the bathroom had a white clawfoot tub, a show off to the side in the corner with stained glass around it and a shower up above. The sink was old fashioned looking, with a bowl but with a facet. 

Alex smiled and jumped on the bed and giggled. Alex got off and went to his trunk that had shown up when he walked into the room. Alex took the shrunken books and some of his clothes, and his potions things to the apartment section. Alex’s mouth dropped open when he looked at the four-room apartment. The room he stepped in was a parlor, the parlor had darker wood with some bookcases surrounding the walls, the furniture was a black leather couch with two comfy chairs facing each other with a round table in the center. The room next to the parlor, connected by a bar and an arch, was the kitchen and dining room. There was also a bathroom a little down the hallway, and a bedroom. The bathroom had a beautiful Japanese style to it, there was a tub in the floor with four marble seats on all sides on the far wall, the shower was off on the left side, a sink basin was to the right and as soon as you walk in there was a changing area so nothing gets wet. 

The bedroom was also amazing, the bed was as big as the one in his room at home with light blue/pink/green/yellow colors with over 10 pillows and a bed curtain, the floor to ceiling window next to the bed had scenery outside that can be changed by magic, the room walls were a pale pink and the furniture was white marble. The dresser had a giant mirror attached to it, a walk-in closet and a nightstand next to the bed. 

Alex placed his clothes and shoes in the closet, in the bathroom he put extra of his shampoo and conditioner/soap/towels and body wash, in the kitchen he saw that there was food with preservation charms on them so they won’t go bad, the parlor had a fireplace and fluffy couches with pillows and blankets. Alex then walked out of the trunk, changed the room and walked back in. The room that he was in was the potions room. Alex put all his potion ingredients away, even the extra ingredients they bought. He put the potion cauldron’s, one of all material type, and crystal vials on different stations, and then left. Alex walked out again, changed the room, and back into the Library room.

Alex was in ah with the Library room. The room had two rooms to it, one main room with a fireplace, two chairs and a couch around the fire, and a round table. The room had floor to ceiling bookcases all around the room. The second room had only half the room with floor to ceiling bookcases, and the second half was a small kitchen with stove top, refrigerator, and countertop separating the two halves of the room. Alex enlarged his book bags and the books flew out and into the bookcases, arranging themselves in alphabetical order by title. Alex giggled and walked out and fell asleep on his bed before changing his room. 

****Next Morning****

Alex woke up under his sheets in his pajamas. Alex blinked sluggishly and looked around in confusion. He got out of bed and trudged down to the dining room, where he saw Sirius, James, and Remus having breakfast. Sirius turned to Alex when he heard him shuffle in. Sirius smiled when he noticed that Alex had a hold of his old stuff animal.

“Hello, little fawn, did you sleep well?” Alex nodded and walked over to Sirius and held his arms out in an attempt to be picked up. Sirius chuckled and picked Alex up who then instantly cuddled into Sirius’ arms.

“Who tucked me in? I don’t remember changing and getting under the covers.” Alex opened his eyes as he spoke and saw James blush a little and duck his head.

“I went to wish you a good night and maybe talk, but you were asleep in your clothes. I didn’t think you’d want to sleep in them so I changed you and tucked you in. Thought you might like that more.” James didn’t look at Alex who was staring at him. James moved his food back and forth, feeling his stomach twist the longer no one spoke anything. James gasped when he felt small hands grab his arm and pull slightly. James looked down at Alex who was smiling sheepishly and tugged again.

“Pick me up?” James smiled and picked Alex up. Alex cuddled into James and instantly fell asleep again. James had his gaze down on Alex, so he didn’t see the looks Sirius and Remus shared. Remus gave Sirius an I-know-how-you-think look and Sirius gave Remus gave a sheepish look back.

“James, Alex needs to eat and then he can do whatever he wants.” James nodded at Sirius and gently shook Alex awake. Alex slowly opened his eyes but buried himself in James’ arms. Alex looked up at James and smiled.

“Hi, Papa, what’s for food?” James blinked, not really realizing till now that Alex had been calling him his other father. 

“Well, what would you like little fawn?” Sirius asked. Alex cocked his head and hummed.

“Can I have toast with marmalade, ham, eggs, and cran-raspberry juice? I haven’t tasted them before.” James’ hold tightened at Alex’s words but said nothing as the house elves brought Alex his food. Sirius noticed James’ tensed form but wouldn’t say anything until Alex was out of the room. If Alex knew of the tension he had created, he made no comment, but he sat on James’ lap throughout breakfast and was in heaven with the food.

“I’m gonna go change and then be in the library.” Alex got off of James’ lap and skipped off to his room. Leaving behind the three adults.

‘I’m still so sorry for my part in Alex’s abuse. I’m so sorry Sirius.’ James whispered. He had tears, but he was stubborn today and wouldn’t let them fall. Remus nodded towards Sirius and left the room to go to the library to see if he can help Alex study and not leisurely read. 

“James, I know you think we hate you, and yes I still am mad at you. However, I know it wasn’t voluntary, you did it against your will. We will work on everything, you have me, Alex and Remus looking after you.” Sirius grabbed ahold of James’ hand and rubbed his thumb in a circle over the top. James smiled and nodded, letting Sirius hold his hand. It felt so warm and it sent tingles down James’ spine. James swallowed and looked up at Sirius who was smiling at him. James smiled back and let Sirius lead him to the library to see Remus teaching Alex transfiguration. Sirius lead James over to a two-seater chair and let James sit next to him. Alex looked over and smiled before Remus caught his attention again. 

James looked over at Sirius and studied him. Sirius had high cheekbones, bright grey eyes full of life, healthy pale skin, silky black hair, toned chest, and stomach that he could see outlined through his shirt, strong looking biceps, full pink lips, and a hearty laugh whenever he did laugh. James leaned back against the chair and shoved his hands between his legs, trying to keep his growing erection out of sight. 

James caught the eyes of Remus who had a smirk on his lips and looked away, his blush gracing his cheeks. Had James fallen for Sirius like some damsel? The answer would be yes, he had fallen hard, fast and deeply for one Sirius Orion Black. What was even worse? James was sure Sirius was straight and, if his late night sneaking away and coming back late was anything to go by, probably in a new relationship with someone. James felt his heartache and twist and an ugly feeling settle in his stomach. 

He shook his head and smiled up at Sirius who was distracting his son from learning and getting Remus into hysterics trying to get Alex’s attention back. Alex noticed that James had something in his eyes whenever he looked at Sirius. Alex ran to James and pulled him so hard that he stumbled and fell into Sirius who caught James and held him close. Alex giggled and ran back to Remus who sighed in exasperation and returned to teaching Alex while James and Sirius stared at each other. 

‘Hi, Sirius.’ James whispered, his face turning red when he saw how close he was to Sirius. Sirius chuckled and held James close taking in a depth breath so that his senses were filled with the scent of James.

‘Hi, James. Alex didn’t hurt you, did he?’ James shook his head and clutched onto Sirius a little before letting go and sitting up. James looked over at Alex who was smiling and listening to Remus. James smiled and stood up.

“I’m going for a walk.” Sirius watched James walk out the door and gave a wistful sigh. Remus looked over at Sirius who had walked over to the window and watched James sit on the beach. By nightfall, James had stayed out on the beach and watched the waves roll and the sunset. James jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Remus.

“Hey, Remus.” James turned back to the water, letting his bare feet (he had taken off his shoes a couple of hours ago) get wet from the water rolling in. Remus sat next to James, none of them saying anything as the sunset and the moon came out and the lights turned on.

“Why did you come out here? Are you not happy?” James shook his head and gave a smile.

“No, I’m happy here. I’ve been happier than I have ever been.” James smiled up at Remus who gave James a confused look.

“James, why did you run off then?” James let his smile fall and turned back tot he waves.

“I’m too happy. I’m starting to fall for him Moony. I’m falling in love with Sirius Black and I’m falling hard. It’s gonna hurt when he rejects me.” James sighed and stood up. He stretched and walked back onto the villa, leaving Remus out to think. Remus sighed and also stood up and walked to Sirius’ room.

“SIRIUS BLACK YOU ABSOLUTE IDJIOT OF A MAN!!!” Remus yelled as the door slammed behind him as he stomped towards Sirius. Sirius jumped and squeaked and looked up at Remus with the deer-in-the-headlights look.

“What are you talking about Moony?” Sirius was currently sitting on his bed, wearing his pajama bottoms and no shirt. Sirius had a photo album out and open resting on his lap while he stared at Remus.

“James!! He thinks you don’t love him! He thinks you’re gonna reject him if he says anything!!” Sirius blinked while Remus was yelling and then leaving. Sirius blinked and then quickly got up before running out of his room before slamming open James’ door and shocking James while he was laying on his bed with a pillow tucked into his arms.

“SIRIUS!?” James blushed and adverted his gaze so he wasn’t staring at Sirius’ tattoo’s and defined muscular chest and stomach. Sirius stalked towards James who scooted backward until he hit the bedframe and Sirius was gazing at him.

“James, Remus told me something that confuses me.” James gulped and inclined his head slightly to tell Sirius to continue. 

“Do you love me, James?” James squeaked and hid his head. James began to hyperventilate and shake. Sirius frowned and sat next to James who was crying into the pillow.

“James. . .” Sirius began to speak but trailed off when James whined.

“Please leave me alone.”

“James. . .”

“GO!!” Sirius sighed and got up off the bed. When Sirius reached the door, he turned to say something but stopped when he saw James run to the bathroom door and slam the door shut. Sirius sighed and walked out and back to his. Sirius lied on the bed and sighed once again before closing his eyes and then going to sleep.


End file.
